


The Talk || Gaara x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Would it be okay to request Gaara reacting to his s/o wanting a child? Maybe its after he already has his adopted son Shinki, so he's a little less nervous? Thank you in advance!
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto) & Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 76





	The Talk || Gaara x Reader

As Shinki returned home from another day of his training he sat at the counter with you. He smiled at you as you handed him a bowl of ramen, a snack to hold him over until dinner. “Hey, mum.” He slurped the noodles into his mouth and continued. “Do you think that I’ll ever have a brother or sister?”

His question surprised you a little. He slurped more noodles are you thought hard about what your answer should be. “Shinki? Where did that come from?”

“It’s just that I’ve been with the two of you for a long time now and you guys are always talking about how it would be awesome for me to have another kid to hang out with. What better way for me to have someone to hang out with than a little brother or sister?”

You couldn’t help but smile at the little boy as he gleefully ate his meal. “We’ll see Shinki, I can’t promise anything, but we’ll see.”

The front door opened again a second later and the familiar red hair of the Kazekage walked through. Gaara slowly walked over to where you both were, placing a hand in Shinki’s hair and ruffling it. 

Shinki looked behind him and shot him a glance. “Quit it, dad!” He looked between the two of you. “So when am I getting a brother or sister in this house!?”

Gaara’s eyes grew wide as his glance went from Shinki to your own wide eyes. You shrugged and watched the eyes of your husband look into your own. “Welcome home?” 

Gaara let a nervous smile paint his face. “It’s not that easy Shinki.” Shinki’s lips pouted as his father’s words, but it wasn’t long before he was stuffing his face with more ramen. “Your mother and I are going to step into the other room to talk about something. You stay here and finish your lunch.”

Gaara put his hand on your arm and started leading you toward the living room. When he was sure the two of you were out of earshot he began. “So what was that all about?”

Your face grew red. “Shinki came home and was asking me if I thought he would ever have a brother or sister. I didn’t even really have time to say anything before you got home.”

Gaara's face softened. “What’d you get to say to him?”

“All I told him was that we’ll see.”

“And what are your thoughts on that?” 

You waited before answering him, waiting for Gaara to say psych. You guys had never said anything more than it would be cool for Shinki to have siblings on the matter. When he said nothing further you answered, a small, nervous smile stretching from ear to ear. “I’d love to have another one. I consider Shinki my own flesh and blood after this long. It would be awesome to have another kid running around.” 

Gaara placed his hand under your chin, his thumb touching just centimeters from your lip. “Just think, we could go through the baby stage.”

“We’ve never had to deal with the baby stage tho Gaara, Shinki was six when you found him. We’ve never had to do all that much for him.”

“We don’t have to talk about this right now if you don’t want to.” He took your hand in his and squeezed. 

“I would love to have a child of our own Gaara. I know that Shinki thinks of me as his mother, but I would love to have a child that is ours. And I would love to be able to see what he’d be like with another child around.” You peeked around Gaara to the small boy that was now taking care of his dishes. “He’s such a good kid, we’ve done so well with him.” You placed your hand on his chest. “But do you think we can handle another child with you being at the office as much as you are?”

Gaara took your hand and held it to his chest. “Of course we can. We’re strong Y/n. We can do anything that we put our minds too. We’re the power couple of the village. I don’t think you realize how many of the villagers have said that. Besides, think of how long you’ve been taking care of Shinki while I’m at the office. You’re the strongest woman that I know.” 

“Then let's do it Gaara.” You stood on your tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to Gaara’s lips. “Let’s have a baby.”

Gaara smiled and turned to the entryway to the kitchen. “Shinki,” The boy looked over at him and pointed to himself. Gaara chuckled. “Yes, come here. We want to talk to you about something.”


End file.
